Morgan Edge (New Earth-Eight)
History Pre-Age of the Atom Galaxy Communication Morgan Edge was the son of media tycoon Vincent Edge, who founded Galaxy Communications. Morgan had an extreme hatred for his father, for the fact that he had killed Morgan's mother when he was child and never took responsibility for it. Morgan's hatred and contempt for him would only grow with age and when his father offered him a possession at Galaxy Communications, but only if he respected him and gave up his rebellious streak. Morgan would refuse and would walkout of his office in anger for his father's arrogance. Morgan after leaving would return to his apartment and would begin drinking heavily to cope with his anger. After several hours of this, Morgan would decide to take his own life, feeling the only way to punish his father would be to take his own life and to be another mark on his father's reputation. Morgan would retrieve his gun from his study and load it. As he put its barrel into his mouth he began to cry. Right before he pulled the trigger however, he was stopped by the sound of voice. He would open his eyes to see a large figure in the shadows. The figure would introduce itself as Darkseid, who told Morgan he was drawn to him due to his contempt and hatred. Morgan frightened would point his gun at Darkseid and threaten him, which only caused him to chuckle. Darkseid would then tell Morgan for someone who had just given up on life, he still wanted to fight. Darkseid would ask Morgan his story, which Morgan feeling like he had to told him. After finishing Darkseid then told him that he must accept his father's offer and make his way to the top of the company and once he does, to kill his father in such a way that he knows it was him. Morgan asks how he will accomplish such a deed, which Darkseid responds that if he pledges loyalty to him, he will aid him in the act. Morgan feeling compelled agrees and pledges his loyalty to the Dark God, Darkseid. The next day Morgan would apologize to his father and would accept the job. A few weeks would pass, until something would occur, which was the appearance of one loyal to Darkseid. The man would introduce himself as G. Gordon Godfrey and reveal that Darkseid had sent him to aid him in his plan. Over a series of several months, Godfrey became well received commentator on Galaxy Communications, due to his skills in deception and his ability to persuade and influence those with weak minds and wills. During this same period, Godfrey began talking to Vincent Edge, manipulating him mind into giving into his depression and guilt, eventually forcing him into a state of suicidal depression. At his father's lowest point, Morgan would go to him to talk, where he found him weak and broken. The only words exchanged between them were, whether, Morgan loved him and if not was he even worth any love. Morgan would reply no to both questions and would tell Vincent the only feeling of joy he would feel about their relationship would be to take his own life and give him a sense of closure for the murder of his mother. Vincent would nod his head and hang himself right in front of Morgan, who just smiles when he realizes his father finally died. With his father dead, Morgan would take over Galaxy Communications and would keep Godfrey close and use him as a means of communications with Darkseid. During this time Darkseid would have Morgan actively use his company to cast doubt towards Superman and point out the danger of his presence. His goal in this was to convince the few they could to fear the Man of Steel in order to exploit their negative emotion and weakness to his whim. Age of the Atom Year Zero Revenge Category:Males Category:Businessmen Category:Regular Humans Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Superman Revenge Squad (New Earth-Eight) Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Eight Category:Gun Wielders